1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to touring buses luggage compartments and more particularly pertains to a new Passenger Bus Cargo Handling System for offering a top loading extendable and retractactable cargo handling system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of touring buses luggage compartments is known in the prior art. More specifically, touring buses luggage compartments heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art touring buses luggage compartments include those used by well known bus lines such as Greyhound, Jackrabbit, etc.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Passenger Bus Cargo Handling System. The inventive device includes a support rail, a moveable tray, axle spindles, load carrying wheels, and a retaining latch.
In these respects, the Passenger Bus Cargo Handling System according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of offering a top loading extendable and retractactable cargo handling system.